


crystal clear

by ragingdrumboner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Glasses, Humor, M/M, listen...kageyama has glasses that's all u need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: hinata discovers a little black case peaking out from underneath kageyama's bed and fluff ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a headcanon i hold very near and dear to my heart in which i headcanon kageyama has glasses but is kinda insecure about it. [here's](http://kisskissfuckshitup.tumblr.com/post/159510473371/pls-considerkageyama-has-glasses-but-he-never) the ask this little ficlet is inspired from! hope u enjoy

Hinata hummed as he sat between Kageyama’s legs, his back pressed against the setter’s chest. He let his head fall back and roll a little to the side, his hazel eyes dropping down to the floor, passively looking around the room. The feeling of Kageyama’s fingers in his wild hair was soothing to him and he pressed further into the touch despite his wandering eyes. As his eyes flicked around the room, he spotted a small container poking out from underneath the bed.

“Hm? What's this?” He asked curiously, leaning over and moving away from Kageyama’s touch for just a moment to retrieve the mysterious black case.

“What's what?” Kageyama asked him, peering over the smaller middle blocker’s shoulder to see what it was he had found. A little pulse of fear rushed through him when he realized what it was that Hinata was holding in his hands. “Oh! Um, nothing, it's nothing,” he told the boy, reaching out to try to take it from the smaller teens dainty hands.

Hinata, who had anticipated the movement, pulled away and held the case far on the opposite side of his body. “Hmm?” He hummed, smirking now, “what is it Kageyama? Is it dirty?” He asked, giggling softly.

The dark haired setter spluttered as Hinata suggested that something lewd may be in the case. “No! Just -- ugh, give it here!” He grunted, reaching across Hinata in attempts to snatch it away.

The redhead fell backwards to avoid Kageyama’s grappling hands and scooted to the far end of the bed. Before Kageyama could rebalance and come after him, Hinata pried open the case and blinked at its contents for a few moments.

“It's a pair of glasses,” he told the other boy, staring down at them. They were rather narrow with plastic, black rims that weren't particularly thick but not too thin either. They were similar to Tsukishima’s in all honesty, just a little thinner in the frame. “Kageyama, are these yours?” The first year asked, glancing up and away from the box. Kageyama didn't respond, looking away with a blush tinting his cheeks. Hinata took his silence and flushed face for a confirmation. “Kageyama!” He cried, “you never told me you wore glasses!” 

The setter shifted uncomfortably, “yeah, well, I don't exactly like wearing them,” he explained with a grumble.

Hinata scrambled forwards again, case in hand. “Put them on!” He insisted, holding out the glasses towards the taller boy. “I wanna see what you look like with them on!”

“No, I’ll look stupid,” he huffed, crossing his arms and turning his head away.

“No you won't! Come on! Pleaaaaaase?” Hinata whined, wiggling the plastic frames that he held in his hand.

“No.”

Hinata let out another whine, “please, Kageyama, for me?” He asked, tilting his head and giving the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

The setter looked over at the begging first year and sighed. He just couldn't say no to a face like that. “Fine,” he muttered, grabbing the glasses and slipping them into his face.

Hinata let out an audible gasp as he took in the sight that sat before him. He always thought Kageyama to be handsome and attractive, hell, beautiful even, but _this_ , this was completely different! The glasses magnified Kageyama’s dark, blue tinted eyes in a way that gave them just a little bit more depth and a whole hell of a lot more beauty to them. The way they rested on his nose somehow made his already adorable nose even more so, in Hinata’s opinion. And there was something about the way the glasses accented the blush that had spread onto Kageyama’s face that made Hinata’s heart swell even more.

“Holy cow! Kageyama, they look great on you!” He exclaimed, scrambling forwards so his face was even closer to Kageyama’s. “You should totally wear them more often!”

Kageyama’s blush deepened and he pulled his head into his shoulders, almost shying away from the overexcited first year. “Shut up, no they don't, they look stupid,” he muttered, looking away.

Hinata gasped again, “that's not true! They look awesome! I can't even begin to describe how great they look on you!” The redhead beamed, throwing his arms around the setter in a tight embrace.

Kageyama grunted as the middle blocker squeezed him tightly. “You really think they look good?” He asked, craning his head down to look at his boyfriend better.

“Yes! You should wear them more!” Hinata repeated with a dorky smile.

The taller teen shifted, “well, we’ll see,” he told the redhead who was still clung onto him tightly. Hinata only giggled and buried his head into Kageyama’s chest, but not before he planted a quick kiss to the setter’s cheek, somehow managing to deepen the blush that already rested there.

\--

“Eep!” Hinata cried as he caught Kageyama glaring at him from across the gym. “Why are you glaring at me like that?” He called out, his voice ringing clear over the space.

“It’s because I can't fucking see you from over here!” He retorted just as loudly. Hinata was glad they were the only ones left in the gym at this point for he was sure that Daichi would have thoroughly yelled at the two of them for being so loud by now.

Hinata rolled his eyes, “well, go put your glasses on! That look is creeping me out!” He shouted, puffing his cheeks out in a mock pout. Kageyama only let out a sigh in response before going over to his practice bag and rummaging through it. Ever since that night at Kageyama’s house, he had started carrying around his glasses more in case he needed him.

As he put them on, Hinata trotted up to him. “Better?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. 

Kageyama stood up and nodded, “much.” He paused and looked down at the other first year, “you know, one good thing has come out of me wearing my glasses more.”

“Yeah? What's that?”

“I can see you better,” he told the smaller teen who’s face immediately erupted into a furious blush. 

“Sh-shut up, Cheesy-yama,” he teased, pushing the setter away from him ever so slightly. Kageyama only smirked in response and pulled the redhead towards him, planting a soft kiss onto his lips. Hinata squeaked and smiled, pressing back into the kiss and curling his arms around his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> there are a few other characters i headcanon that have glasses (suga, akaashi, a few others) and i might do something with those so we'll see! but hope u enjoyed this it was super fun and cute to write


End file.
